


Feels Like We're Falling In Love

by absolutelynot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Fluffy happy ending though I promise!, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda-sorta-semi public sex, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelynot/pseuds/absolutelynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis knows he's in trouble as soon as their lips meet. He had known from the second he laid eyes on Harry that he was different, that they were different. He had felt a deeper connection with him, within minutes, than he felt with people he'd known all his life. Kissing him just seems to solidify that what he feels is right. It makes Louis believe in all the things he's never believed in, like soul mates and destiny.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis reluctantly accompanies Eleanor to the Bahamas for a One Direction concert, only to stumble across a curly haired boy that turns his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like We're Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/gifts).



> Now that we've been revealed I'd like to thank my wonderful betas Lora and Carly!! Thank you both sososososososo much for all your help, especially since I waited til practically the last minute!
> 
> If anyone wants to find me on tumblr...I'm twistedrose15 over there. Hope you all liked it :)

Louis steps out of the airport, grimacing as the sun assaults his tired eyes. After over 12 hours and 4,000 miles on an airplane, all he wants is a shower, a cup of tea, and a bed. He’ll take them in any order he can get them. He sighs dramatically, making sure Eleanor could hear his agitation. 

"Louis, _you_ agreed to come on this trip with me. I don't remember having to carry you kicking and screaming on to the plane in London." Eleanor says, walking towards the shuttle area. 

"Yeah, well, I think I've changed my mind." Louis replies. He's still not quite sure why he agreed to this trip. Sure, a free trip to the Bahamas isn't really something you pass up, but he doesn't know a thing about One Direction, and he certainly doesn't care about seeing them in concert. “Remind me again why one of your female counterparts didn’t tag along on this little adventure?" 

"Because _Lewis_ …you’re the only friend I have who didn’t get a big important internship this summer. You should be thanking me, I’m giving you the opportunity to drool over four wonderfully fit boys instead of books for a few days." She replies as they reach the shuttle for the Atlantis Resort.

"Emphasis on the word boys, love. I need to see some men. Is there a man band playing here this week instead?" 

"Oh, please. They’re our age, Lou. The youngest is 20.”

Louis waves her off, giving the driver their luggage to store in the trunk, then promptly hopping into the back seat of the van.

"Maybe I'll just skip the actual concert. I can’t waste any valuable bronzing time, you know.”

"I am not going to the concert by myself, Louis. It's at night for Christ’s sake. I think your tan will be just fine." Eleanor shoots a glare in his direction as she takes the seat in front of him. 

Louis can feel his irritation dissolving the closer they get to the resort. It must be the promise of finally getting some rest and relaxation, he thinks as the giant pink resort comes in to view ahead of him. Eleanor was right, he does get to spend almost a week lounging in the Bahamas for free, he can give up a few hours to pretend to care about her favorite band. 

The shuttle drops them off right at the main entrance to the Coral Towers where they will be staying. Louis follows Eleanor as she leads the way to the registration area, hanging back while she gets them checked in. He scopes out the lobby, becoming mesmerized by the giant ceiling mosaic until he is interrupted by Eleanor waving a key card in front of his face. 

Their room is beautiful, of course, a small suite with a view of the ocean out over some of the resort’s attractions. 

"So, it seems the radio station assumed there would be lots of romance on this trip to see a boy band." Louis comments, eyeing the king sized bed and the bottle of champagne chilling on their dining table. 

"You never know. I might run into Liam on the beach and spend the rest of the week locked up in here with him." Eleanor grabs the bottle of champagne and looks at him, eyebrows raised in a question. Louis just nods before throwing his stuff down on the couch.

"Please don't. I'm not sharing a bed with both of you." He says, gagging jokingly. 

Eleanor just laughs as she pops the bottle, pouring them both a glass to start off their vacation.  
\-----------------  
By the time the sun went down on their first full day on the island, Louis was more exhausted than he ever thought he could be. So much for a relaxing vacation, Eleanor was trying to kill him, shoving as many tourist attractions down his throat as she could. 

"Christ, El, did we really have to do all that today? We are here all week, you know!" Louis sighs as he flops on the bed, finally giving his muscles some relief after a day of keeping up with Eleanor and avoiding herds of tourists.

"We only did three things, Louis. Don’t be so dramatic. There’s still a lot more to do…we haven’t even seen the dolphins yet!” Eleanor replies, collapsing on to the couch, clearly tired as well.

"Nope, absolutely not. Not happening. That’s all I can take, El. I’m spending the rest of my time on the beach or in the casino. That's the only reason I'm here! You can see dolphins at home." 

"Right. When’s the last time you saw a dolphin swimming freely around London?” 

Louis raises his head just enough to send her an icy glare.

"Okay, fine. We’ll go to the beach tomorrow. But please tell me we can at least go to that cute little shopping village on the water at some point?” Eleanor pleads, batting her eyelashes at him uselessly.

“Of course, love. Who else would hold your bags?” Louis sighs. Eleanor grins triumphantly and whips out her cell phone, typing furiously. Probably texting all her friends about the cute little stingrays, Louis thinks sardonically, before reaching for his own phone to pass the time until dinner.  
\----------------  
Louis groans quietly, rolling over to look at the clock again. 2:03am. Great. Only six minutes later than the last time I looked, he thinks. He definitely shouldn’t have let himself fall asleep before dinner, there’s no way he’s falling asleep any time soon now. He rolls out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Eleanor. Throwing on a jumper and some shoes, he grabs his room key and slips out of the room, hoping some fresh air might calm him enough to let him get some sleep. 

It certainly doesn't feel like 2am, he thinks as he wanders through the resort. There are people milling about in the hallways, most of them obviously having more fun now than they were going to in the morning. The casino is still packed and he even runs across some small children running around like it wasn't way past their bedtime. 

While not deserted, it quiets down considerably as he exits the casino and heads outside. The bar area by the pool is still pretty crowded, so he changes direction and heads towards an empty strip of beach surrounded by trees on the opposite side of the resort.

He plops down on the sand, sprawling out, trying to make himself comfortable. He tries staring at the stars to clear his head, tries making sand angels, but nothing works. He’s just too wired. Rolling over to his side, he props his head on his hand and starts drawing stick figures in the sand. 

Not long after, he notices movement to his left and looks up to see a tall figure approach where he's sat. He can’t see much from his spot on the ground, but he can see that the boy is tall and lean, wearing skin tight jeans and a baggy jumper, with messy curls escaping from the bottom of a beanie. He has his hands shoved in his pockets (Louis isn’t really sure how, seeing as those pants are so damn tight), his feet dragging through the sand as he walks with his head down. 

Louis can tell the exact moment the boy realizes he isn’t alone. He stops walking, his whole body freezing for a split second before he slowly raises his eyes just enough to see who he has stumbled upon. He seems a little relieved to see Louis, although Louis can’t imagine why, visually letting out a breath and clearing his throat.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone was over this way." The boy says, and oh God his voice is pure sin, Louis thinks, hearing the boy's deep rumble. And he’s a fellow Brit. Goodie.

Louis shrugs, "No worries mate. I was just making sand angels, feel free to join me" he says, laying back down and splaying his limbs wide. The boy lets out a loud laugh that seems to take him by surprise before clapping his hand over his mouth. Louis just smirks up at him.

"Seriously?" The boy asks, smiling back down at him.

"Seriously. Great way to clear your head." Louis watches as the boy slowly comes closer and lies down next to Louis, a safe distance away. It seems to be a task just to get those long limbs to cooperate. The boy doesn’t seem interested in making sand angels though. He crosses his hands over his chest and stares up at the sky.

"What's your name?" Louis asks, rolling onto his side to face him. The boy glances at him quickly before looking back at the sky, staying quiet. 

"Sorry, just trying to be polite. I can leave if you'd rather be alone." Louis says, moving to stand. The boy's hand shoots out and closes around Louis' arm. Louis tries to ignore the spark of heat he feels at the contact, looking from the boys hand on his arm to his face, seeing him up close finally. This boy is beautiful. Very beautiful. Louis has a strong urge to trace the boy’s features with his fingers and that is just _not okay_. 

"No, stay...please. M’name’s Harry. What's yours?" 

"Louis. Is that short for Harold?" Louis says, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure.

"Nope. Just Harry." The way Harry pops his lips on the word makes Louis’ heart stutter. Louis smirks and rolls onto his back.

"Well, _Harold_ , do you want to talk about anything or just sit in silence?" Harry turns to fully look at him then, seeming to consider his question.

"Maybe I can just listen to you talk?" Harry asks shyly. Louis chuckles quietly, trying to supress his feelings of fondness for this boy.

"About what? You want my whole life story?" Harry just grins at him, rolling onto his stomach and crossing his hands under his chin, like a child settling in for story time. "Alright, kid, you're in for it." Louis says, sitting up and crossing his legs. 

Louis talks and Harry listens. He talks about his hometown, his mom, his sisters, his new twin brother and sister, his new step-dad-to-be. He talks about his love of music and how it started with his role in Grease as a child. He talks about how he is studying to be a teacher and is working at a bookstore part time. Harry chimes in with some stories of his own every so often...sharing stories about his own sister, mother and step dad, his love of music, the small town in Cheshire he hailed from. 

Harry never takes his eyes off of Louis while he speaks, and Louis eats the attention up, feeling like for this short time, that he and Harry are the only people in the world. He has this inexplicable need to keep Harry's attention on him, to keep him smiling and laughing. He is halfway through a story about his New Year's Eve party when Harry's phone rings. Harry startles and glances at it, frowning. Louis already misses his smile.

"Shit, it's after 4am...I didn't realize we'd been out here so long." He says, ignoring the phone call and placing it back in his pocket.

"Oh wow...I guess we should head back." Louis stands up slowly, brushing himself off. Harry follows his lead, and with a glance at each other they both head towards the hotel entrance. As they reach the door, Harry stops and reaches out for Louis' arm. Louis swears he grips him in the exact same place as earlier, and he has to remind himself to keep breathing.

"Hey...um...thanks for hanging out with me tonight. It was fun. Got my mind off things." Harry says quietly, glancing around nervously.

"No worries, Haz." Louis replies, the nickname rolling off his tongue. Harry looks up at him and grins. 

"How long are you here?"

"All week, just about." 

Harry bites his lip before replying, "Do you think...would it be okay if we hung out again tomorrow night? I mean, I totally understand if you think I'm weird and say no I just always have trouble sleeping so I know I'll be awake anyway and it would be great to have some company but if you don’t want to that's tot..."

"Harry!" Louis cuts him off, laughing. "It’s fine, I’d love to.” 

Harry's grin takes over his whole face, and oh _Christ_ he has dimples. How had he not seen the dimples? "Yeah? Maybe midnight? Same place?"

Louis nods. "Sounds great. Have a good night, Curly." 

"You too, Louis." Harry says, squeezing his arm before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Louis watches him for far too long before turning and heading inside himself. He can’t remember his dreams when he wakes up, but if he had to guess he’d say he’s pretty sure they involved curly hair, dimples, and bright green eyes.  
\---------  
As promised, Louis gets to spend the whole next day on the beach, which is great, because he really needs to catch up on some sleep.

"I'm not moving from this spot except to eat and pee, El, I mean it. And maybe not even to pee. Or to eat. You can bring me my food."

"Louis, don't be ridiculous. You can get off your ass and do it yourself."

"I really can't. I need sleep. So much sleep. Maybe just make sure I don't stay on one side too long, yeah?"

"No! It's not my fault you stayed out until 4 bloody o'clock! What the hell were you doing, anyway?"

"I told you! I made sand angels!"

"For two hours?" Eleanor did not look amused.

"Yes. For two hours. I couldn't sleep." Louis didn't know why he hadn't told Eleanor about Harry. It honestly still kind of felt like a dream, a beautiful boy appearing on the beach and keeping him company all night like they'd known each other their whole lives. He wanted to keep that for himself. She probably wouldn't believe him, anyway.

Louis kept to his word and spent the whole day lying on the beach. Unfortunately, Eleanor also kept to her word and refused to bring him any food nor did she wake him to make sure he wasn’t baking in the sun. In the late afternoon, Louis finally felt rested enough, and hungry enough, to venture off the beach.

"I'm just going to pop inside for a wee...maybe scope out the casino for later." He says to Eleanor as he stands up, throwing on his shirt and sandals. She just waves him off, engrossed in whatever cheesy romance novel she was reading.

He slowly makes his way through the casino towards the restrooms, checking out the tables on the way. He isn’t big on gambling, but slot machines are always a great way to waste some time. When he steps into the restroom he freezes with his hand on the door, looking at the boy washing his hands. 

Harry glances up in the mirror when he hears the door open, grin splitting his face when he sees Louis. He looks even more beautiful than last night, if that’s even possible. His hair is pushed back with a bright blue scarf and his shirt is only buttoned up halfway, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing more tattoos than Louis could ever dream of in his darkest fantasies. He looks a little happier today, well rested, eyes bright.

"Hi." Louis says, shaking himself out of his trance and striding over to Harry, propping his hip on the counter. "You're wasting a lot of water there, Curly" he adds, noticing Harry has just been watching Louis, letting the water run in the sink. 

"Oops." Harry mutters, his cheeks turning a deep crimson to Louis' delight, before shutting off the water and turning to dry his hands.

"You look a little red. Did you fall asleep on the beach today?" Harry asks.

"Of course. I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night." Louis replies, smirking. Harry just smirks back. "What have you been doing today? It doesn't look like you've been hanging out in the sun."

"No I had re...um, this thing with my friends that I'm here with. We've been working inside most of the day. I was just on my way back to my room to grab some room service for lunch and just chill out a while. Did you...uh...did you wanna come hang out? If you're not busy..." 

"Yeah...yeah that sounds alright. Let me just..." Louis gestures towards the urinals. 

"Oh right, yeah. I'll just be outside." Harry says, giggling as he leaves.  
\---------  
Louis whistles as they enter Harry's suite. His room is located in the Royal Towers so, of course, it's bigger than Louis' entire flat back home. The living area alone is probably the size of Louis' own suite, and he had thought that was big. "Good lord, mate. Are you a member of the royal family or something?" Louis asks as he gives himself a tour of the suite. "This is sick!"

"Not a royal...just...lucky, I guess." Harry replies, grinning sheepishly, grabbing the room service menu. "I was just going to get a burger. Is that okay or do you want something else?" Harry calls from the other room as Louis makes his way down the hall. 

"That's fine, I'll eat anything!" Louis calls back, peeking his head into the giant bathroom. "Mate, I think I could take a nap in this bathtub. It's bloody huge!" Louis says as he lies down in the giant tub and closes his eyes. He can hear Harry's deep laughter in response before he calls to order their food. 

Louis must actually fall asleep for a minute, because what feels like seconds later, he hears Harry clear his throat from a few feet away. He slits open his right eye, glancing at Harry, who is sitting on the floor with his head leaned on the tub, watching Louis. Louis ignores the way his heart contracts fondly when he sees him.

"Can I help you, sir?" 

"I didn't think you were serious. The big, comfy beds in this place aren't doing it for ya?" Harry asks, smiling wide. Louis can't help himself this time, he reaches out and pokes a finger in Harry's dimple, making him smile even wider. 

"This cold porcelain is clearly far more luxurious than any bed, Curly. You should try it for yourself sometime." 

"All right, then." Harry stands up and crawls into the tub with Louis, sitting on the opposite side with his legs stretched out, Louis' bracketed between them. Louis is pretty sure he stops breathing but Harry never stops smiling, keeping his eyes on Louis the while he clumsily folds himself in to the tub. Louis feels himself return the smile as they stare at each other from opposite ends. Louis' pretty sure this is the point where it should get awkward. Neither of them are speaking, just smiling at each other like idiots in a bloody bathtub. Louis moves his leg slightly, his knee coming to rest of Harry's calf, and he feels the air thicken with tension as he watches Harry's eyes darken at the contact.

"It's definitely nice, but I still think it's better suited for actual bathing" Harry says finally, clearing his throat, breaking the silence but not the eye contact. Louis' smile slides into a smirk and he leans forward onto his hands and knees, crawling over top of Harry. Harry's eyes widen slightly, his smile faltering as his breathing quickens. 

"You think so?" Louis purrs, pausing when he is perfectly aligned with Harry, careful not to touch. Harry opens his mouth, presumably to speak, his eyes sliding down to Louis' mouth. Quick as lightning, Louis leaps out of the tub and turns on the faucet above Harry's head, soaking him. He runs into the living room, shrieking with delight as he hears Harry stumbling out of the tub cursing. He ducks into the bedroom when he hears the water shut off.

"Louis, you menace! I will kill you!" Harry yells, his voice coming from the living room. Louis laughs to himself and looks around for a hiding place. He probably should have thought this through a little more. He doesn't exactly have a hiding place and Harry's wrath, which is probably just a stern finger wagging, is just around the corner. Just as Louis turns to head towards the closet, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye and squeals as Harry lunges at him, wrapping him up in his arms, soaking him in the process.

"Get off me!" Louis shrieks, laughing while he tries to squirm out of his grasp.

"Nope! Sharing is caring!" Harry replies, squeezing tighter and rubbing his wet hair against Louis' face and neck. Louis just laughs harder, gasping for breath as he keeps trying to get free. Finally, he catches Harry's ankle with one of his own, but when Harry goes down, he takes Louis with him. They tumble to the ground rather ungracefully, Harry landing on his back with Louis on top of him.

"Well this is certainly a little deja vu-ish" Harry says, smiling softly. Louis huffs out a laugh, moving to get off of Harry, but finds himself held in place as Harry wraps one arm around his waist. 

"Hey, Lou..." Harry trails off as Louis meets his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Louis clears his throat, trying to keep his breathing steady. He's not exactly sure how he's even supposed to breathe with the way Harry's gaze keeps flickering down to his lips, though.

"Can I...would it be okay if I kiss you? Unless I've been reading this all wrong in which case please feel free to leave and just pretend I didn't say anyth..."

"Harold," Louis cuts him off. Harry quiets, biting his lip as he glances nervously at Louis. "Just do it already," Louis whispers, smirking down at him. Harry's grin lights up his face and he reaches up to gently tangle a hand in Louis' hair, bringing their mouths together. 

Louis knows he's in trouble as soon as their lips meet. He had known from the second he laid eyes on Harry that he was different, that _they_ were different. He had felt a deeper connection with him, within minutes, than he felt with people he'd known all his life. Kissing him just seems to solidify that what he feels is _right_. It makes Louis believe in all the things he's never believed in, like soul mates and destiny.

"I think I could kiss you forever, Curly," Louis says when they pull apart for breath. Apparently his brain to mouth filter isn't working anymore. Harry's eyes light up, and there's those dimples again. Louis ducks down and licked it, making Harry snort with laughter, pushing Louis off and him and onto his back. He rolls over so that he was now the one caging Louis in, immediately leaning down and whispers "me too" before catching Louis' lips in another kiss. 

Louis holds back a moan as Harry licks into his mouth, his grip tightening on Harry's hip. When they break again for air, Harry moves to trail kisses down Louis' neck, stopping to bite at his collar bones. Louis can't stop the moan that escapes when Harry starts to suck a bruise onto his throat, soothing it with his tongue before starting on another one. Louis reaches a hand under Harry's shirt onto his stomach. Harry's skin is chilled from the water and he shivers when their skin makes contact, moaning softly into Louis' neck. Louis slips a thigh between Harry's legs, pushing up against Harry's crotch and Harry instantly rocks down on Louis' thigh.

"Shit, Lou" Harry rasps out, biting down softly on Louis' neck. Louis groans again, reaching his other hand down to palm Harry through his jeans. Harry pushes into Louis' hand, gasping wetly against his neck. Louis is just reaching for Harry's zipper when a knock sounds throughout the suite, room service announcing themselves at the door.

"Fuck" Harry freezes over Louis. The two sit still, catching their breath as they look at each other. The knock rings out again, the girl calling out a little louder this time. Louis laughs, pushing Harry off of him and jumping up.

"Food!" He screeches, running towards the door. Harry laughs and follows Louis to the door and lets the girl in. He notices her give him a weird look, frowning and glancing around the suite nervously as she sets out their trays in the dining area. He knows how he must look, he's sure his hair is all over the place, and he can still feel the flush all over his body, the tingling in his lips. This can't possibly be the first time she's walked in on this situation at an exotic resort, so he frowns back at her.

Harry walks out, looking exactly how Louis feels, smirking at him before he goes over to the girl to sign the room service bill. The girl literally squeaks when she looks up and sees him, dropping the bill on the floor. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, sorry, oh gosh..." She can't seem to get her words out. Harry just smiles and says something to her quietly as he bends to pick it up, making her blush and go quiet. He signs the bill and hands it back to her as Louis watches on, confused. The girl doesn't look at him again as she rushes out of the room, although she does glance back at Harry several times before disappearing through the door.

"So you _are_ a member of the royal family. I'm just the only one who doesn't recognize you." Louis deadpans.

"I'm really not!" Harry replies, laughing.

"Well then everyone must just fall in love with you the second they see you. That was weird." Louis mutters, moving towards the food.

"So you're proper in love with me, then? Already planning out our lives together? You should know I want lots of cats and lots of children, maybe ten each." Harry smirks at him.

"What?" Louis squeaks out, his cheeks going pink, sure he sounds just like the poor girl.

"And here I thought you just wanted in my pants, Lou," Harry tuts at him.

"I do just want in your pants, Curly! I don't like you at all!" Louis huffs as he grabs his food and heads towards the living room.

"Suuuure, Lou. Tell me that again on our anniversary." Harry follows after him, laughing. Louis just grunts out a "whatever" and digs into his lunch. 

Louis thinks maybe he is in love with Harry, as he lets him steal another chip off of his plate. Or maybe he's had a stroke. Must have been a stroke, that's the only way to explain this. Louis never shares food, he doesn't even _consider_ sharing food. He certainly doesn't sit around and let a meal go cold purely to watch the way another boy eats or enthusiastically tells stories about his childhood. Louis can tell Harry is on the fast track in to his heart and he should probably be a little more worried than he is. 

They sit around, talking, eating, and singing along to Grease karaoke for what feels like hardly any time at all when they are once again interrupted by Harry's phone. Harry glances at the screen and curses.

"Shit, I've got to get back to the lads. They're wondering where I am." Harry looks up at Louis nervously. "Do you still want to meet up tonight?"

"Of course. Midnight, yeah?" Louis confirms, smiling up at him. Harry nods and stands to gather their empty plates. Louis comes up behind him and places a hand on his lower back to get his attention. 

He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Harry ducking down for a quick kiss. It is different than their first, soft and sweet, not leading to anything except a short goodbye. 

"See you at midnight, Cinderella," Harry says quietly, smirking. Louis laughs, smacking Harry's ass before heading for the door. He can't help turning around for one last glance, and finds Harry still watching him, a soft smile on his face. Yeah, so maybe not a stroke, Louis thinks as he walks out of the suite.  
\----------------------------------  
Midnight can't get here fast enough. After having to fumble through an excuse with Eleanor as to why he disappeared for three hours (she most definitely does not believe that he spent it spontaneously shopping for her birthday, but she humors him anyway), he had spent the rest of the day feeling jittery, anxious. He also missed Harry quite a bit, which is just ridiculous because they met less than 24 hours ago. Louis sighs, frowning as he sips on his third mojito of the hour. He left Eleanor in the room under the pretense of going to the casino. She hated gambling so he knew she wouldn't want to go with him. He glances at his watch...11:37pm. Close enough. Downing the rest of his drink in one gulp, he stands up and makes his way outside.

Just like last night, there are plenty of people strolling around outside but his little strip of beach is still miraculously empty. As he gets closer, he sees that Harry is already there. He inhales sharply as he spots the familiar beanie, his heart jumping like he's a bloody teenager again, stumbling across his crush in the hallway. Harry is dressed in an oversized jumper and skinny jeans again, sitting on the beach with his legs tucked up against his chest, running his fingers through the sand. Louis has a strong urge to just sit behind him and wrap him up in his arms...so he does. Harry smiles when he sees him approach, sitting quietly as Louis gets settled behind him.

"This is kind of ridiculous. You're so tiny, I should be spooning you," Harry jokes as he relaxes back against Louis, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

"Shut up, Curly. I’m clearly the big spoon." Louis huffs behind him, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and laying a hand on his stomach. Harry laughs but doesn't dispute the fact, which Louis counts as a small victory. They sit in silence for a while, watching the waves and the people milling about. Louis notices Harry tense up every time someone seems to be getting close to them, but it always results in Harry hiding his face in Louis' neck so he doesn't mention it. 

"Hey, Lou," Harry whispers, "are we just gonna sit here and cuddle all night?" Louis hums in response, hiding a smile against Harry's neck.

"What's wrong with cuddling, Harold?" Louis asks, moving his hand to slide under Harry's jumper, just resting on the skin of his stomach. He feels Harry's breath hitch at the contact. He can definitely get used to this.

"Absolutely nothing, I love cuddling" Harry's voice is noticeably deeper when he responds. "I just feel like we should be having some sort of midnight adventure or something. We are on a tropical island, you know." 

"Harold, we are in the Bahamas. At the Atlantis. It's a giant tourist trap, not some romantic exotic location. Take me to Fiji and then we'll talk," Louis snorts, sliding his hand lower to dip under Harry's waistband. Harry grips his thigh and arches into the touch. "Besides, I consider sex on the beach to be very adventurous," Louis whispers the last part in Harry's ear, buzzing from the alcohol and high Harry gave him, delighting in the full body shiver it earns.

"We're not having sex on the beach," Harry says, his voice cracking slightly. 

"No?" Louis reaches his other hand down, quickly undoing Harry's jeans and reaching in, palming him through his boxers. Harry whimpers and lets his head fall back to rest on Louis' shoulder, hips pushing up to get more friction. Louis strokes over his dick softly with his fingertips, enjoying the feeling of him hardening slowly under his hand as his breathing speeds up.

"Well?" Louis asks, tightening his grip slightly, not enough to give Harry any relief. 

"Yes. Fuck, yes. Please, Lou..." Harry whines, rocking his hips up again, searching desperately for friction. Louis turns his head to place a light kiss on Harry's neck. He reaches his other hand down to  
get Harry's pants out of the way as he gently pulls out his dick and starts stroking him, slowly. 

Harry falls apart quickly, delicious noises falling from his lips as he rocks up into Louis' hand. Louis swipes his thumb across the head, collecting Harry's precome, bringing it to his mouth. Harry's eyes follow the movement Louis earns a glorious groan when he licks his come from his hand. "Shit, Louis." Louis begins stroking him again, his grip tightening as Harry's movements become more erratic. He reaches his other hand up under Harry's jumper, flicking over one nipple and then the other...and then another? 

"Harold. How could you not tell me you have three nipples?" Louis gasps jokingly, his movements stopping. 

"I have four, actually" Harry opens one eye to glance sideways at Louis, unamused. "Can we continue please?" He jerks his hips up sharply to get his point across. Louis smirks and takes pity on him, resuming his ministrations as his other hand searches for, and finds, this wondrous fourth nipple. He hopes it's as sensitive as the others as he twists it, hard.

"Shit! Lou, I'm so close," Harry gasps out, hand tightening around Louis' thigh. Louis speeds up his hand, turning to suck lightly on a spot on Harry's neck before sinking his teeth in. Harry's eyes fly open and he moans deeply as he comes, covering Louis' hand. Louis kisses the spot on his neck, and continues to stroke him softly as he comes back down, until Harry is pushing his hand away. He raises his hand to his lips, making a show of licking and sucking all of Harry's come off of it. 

Harry's eyes darken as he watches and he groans as he gently tucked himself back into his pants, before flipping around to push Louis back on to the sand. Louis just stares when Harry tucks his fingers into the waistband on Louis' pants, locking eyes with him as he slowly lowers them just enough to release his dick.

Louis' breath hitches and he slides his hands into Harry's curls, knocking off his beanie as he lowers his head and wraps his lips around Louis. Harry places a gentle kiss to the head before going right in, wrapping a hand around Louis’ base and taking him into his mouth, sucking gently. Harry bobs his head slowly, sucking and stroking until Louis is a mess beneath him. 

“Oh, God” Louis whines as Harry pulls up and swirls his tongue around the tip, twisting sharply with his hand. He pulls off and licks the vein from base to tip before taking just the tip of him back in. Louis glances down and feels his breath catch in his throat when he sees Harry watching him. As soon as they make eye contact, Louis swears Harry smirks around him before he lowers his head, removing his hand and taking Louis in until he hits the back of his throat. 

“Shit, Harry, I’m not gonna last,” Louis gasps out. Harry’s other hand ghosts over his balls as he swallows around him. He flattens his tongue along the underside, spit slickening the way as he began to bob his head again slowly, making sure to take Louis all the way in every time he goes down. Louis tugs lightly on Harry’s hair when he feels the familiar heat coiling in his belly, warning him. Harry just hums softly, closing his eyes as he moves one hand to grip Louis’ hip tightly. Louis comes with Harry’s name on his lips, watching in awe as Harry swallows every drop.

Harry crawls up Louis’ body like an oversized kitten, smirking down at him. Louis laughs and wrap s his arms around Harry’s neck, dragging him into a kiss, tasting himself on Harry's tongue.

“Well fuck," Louis says when the break apart. Harry rolls off of Louis, lying on his back next to him.

“Yeah. Can’t say I’ve ever done that in public before.” 

“Me either. Made it hotter, though, yeah?” 

“Definitely.” They sit in silence as they catch their breath, Louis rolling over and tucking himself into Harry’s side. After a few minutes, Harry checks his phone and sighs.

“I should probably head in soon, I have an early morning tomorrow.” 

Louis nods, getting to his feet and reaching a hand down to help Harry up as well.

“Yeah I should actually try and get some sleep tonight" Louis winks at him. 

“I'm not really going to be free during the day, but do you think we could meet up tomorrow night? Is that okay?” Harry bites his lip nervously as he waits for Louis' reply. Louis smiles and reaches up to tuck a stray curl behind his ear.

“Of course it’s okay. Same time, same place?” 

"Actually, um, I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie in my room?” Harry says, beaming. Louis wants to come all over his dimple.

“It's a date, Curly. Don't miss me too much!” Louis stands on his toes to drop a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and then hightails it out of there before he ends up mauling him. He can't wait for tomorrow night.  
\----------  
"Seriously, who are you texting?" Eleanor asks from the living area while Louis furiously types out a zillion kiss face emojis, with a huge smile on his face. Louis had been texting Harry for about an hour already while Eleanor ordered them room service for breakfast, and he thinks it was around the time that Harry broke out the horrible knock knock jokes that he stopped trying to hide his grin. Of course, Eleanor noticed immediately.

"Just a friend, El. You're not my only one, you know" Louis stashes his phone under the pillow and rolls over onto his stomach.

"I didn't know that. There are other people who actually put up with your shit? I should meet them, we can start a support group." Louis glares at her before pulling his phone back out to complain to Harry about how horrible his friends are. All he gets in response is the violin emoji and he's not sure whether he's offended or endeared. He's leaning towards endeared.

He spends the day with Eleanor doing more touristy things, as he promised. They go through the shark tunnel and visit the shopping village at the marina, then they decide to marvel at all the huge yachts in the harbor and enjoy an some ice cream. 

Their next two days are going to be spent at a meet and greet and then the concert, so Louis agrees to get the rest of Eleanor's to-do list out of the way today. He figures the time will pass quicker that way, rather than just lying on the beach doing nothing. He doesn't really care about his tan anymore. Honestly, he was having trouble caring about anything other than seeing Harry. 

Luckily, Eleanor runs into some girls their age at lunch that are also here for the concert, so when Louis feigns a stomach ache that evening, she is more than happy to leave him in the room and go to dinner with her new friends. Louis texts Harry that he is on his way and receives approximately ten happy faces and an eggplant in response. He's not sure if the eggplant has something to do with dinner or if it's meant inappropriately, but either way it's so very _Harry_. It makes him smile softly to himself, butterflies kicking up in his stomach. 

The closer he gets to Harry's room, the more nervous he is. He's already had Harry's mouth on his dick, he has no reason to be acting like a teenage girl. He doesn't like this feeling, it's foreign to him. He's always been a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, mostly because the boys Louis always falls for are never looking for anything more than a quick fling anyway. He's never had someone want to keep spending time with him day after day but he knows he could get used to it, and that scares him. He pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind when he gets to Harry's room, telling himself to get his shit together as he knocks. 

Harry must have been waiting for Louis impatiently, because he answers the door mere seconds after Louis knocks, grabbing Louis by the front of the shirt and dragging him into the room, slamming his back against the door as he shuts it. He leans in but stops short of kissing him, grinning at him as his eyes roam over his face.

"Miss me, Curly?" Louis asked, smirking back at him, eyeing his shirtless chest. He could also get used to _this_.

"Nope, just your dick" Harry finally leans in and kisses Louis hungrily. Louis lets Harry control the kiss, sucking on his tongue and nipping his bottom lip. He breaks away to gasp for air, spinning them around and pushing Harry against the door. He takes a moment to appreciate the numerous tattoos covering Harry's chest and left arm, as well as the mark he left on his neck yesterday, before ducking his head to lick at one of the sparrows adorning his collarbones. 

He feels Harry relax against the door, bringing a hand up to cup his neck. Louis takes his time tracing one bird and then the other before Harry hauls him back up into another kiss, softer yet somehow more urgent. He can feel that Harry is half-hard already and pushes forward, rolling his hips against Harry's. He soon finds himself back against the door, face forward, Harry pressed against his back, placing kisses down his neck. He curses under his breath when Harry reaches around and unfastens his jeans, reaching in and stroking him to full hardness embarrassingly quickly. He's so focused on the feel of Harry's hand on him that he barely notices Harry rutting against his arse, gasping into his ear. 

Louis jolts when he hears a knock on the door, room service announcing themselves. This must be some sort of cruel joke.

"Jesus, _again_?!" Louis groans, but Harry never misses a beat, hips rocking steadily against Louis.

"Leave it!" Harry yells through the door, his hand picking up speed over Louis' cock.

Louis assumes she has left when they are met with silence, but after a few seconds there is another tentative knock.

"Um, sir, I'm supposed to..." Harry twists his hand sharply as he runs his thumb over Louis' slit, making him cry out as he lets his head thud against the door. He knows the poor girl has heard him when he hears something drop to the floor, followed by footsteps quickly retreating down the hallway. He doesn't even have time to be amused. He needs to come _now_.

"Fuck, Harry..." Louis whines, reaching a hand behind him to bring Harry's mouth down to his neck. Harry sucks and nips at his skin, tightening his grip both on his hip and his cock. A few more strokes and Louis is spilling over his hand, shaking in Harry's arms. Harry ruts against him a few more times before coming himself, moaning, his hips still moving slowly against Louis as he rides it out.

They stand catching their breath for several minutes before Louis erupts with laughter. Harry follows suit, leaning back slightly to allow Louis to turn around in his arms.

"Well, hello to you, too," Louis quips as he refastens his jeans. Harry leans down to nuzzle into his neck, mumbling a “hi” in response. 

"Go change your pants and I'll bring in the food. You must be very hungry if you couldn't even wait until I got here to order." Louis pushes Harry away from him gently. 

"I was trying to be romantic! I was hoping it would get here before you and I was going to have it all set up for you, rose petals and everything," Harry replies, winking. 

"I told you I'm not falling in love with you, Curly!" Louis laughs, opening the door to pull in the cart.

"I still don't believe you!" Harry calls back from the bedroom. Louis' not sure he believes himself either.  
\------------  
The next morning, Louis just knows Eleanor is going to be unbearable all day. It’s the day of the meet and greet with One Direction, so she is already going to be bad enough, but now she knows something is going on with Louis. She had been asleep when he got home the previous night, or technically morning, and he had about 20 missed text messages from her looking for him after she'd gotten back from dinner. Louis is definitely going to have to explain himself. He wakes up to find her sitting at the table with her breakfast, glaring at him as soon as she sees he’s awake.

"Explain yourself." She says shortly. He groans and closes his eyes again, pulling the pillow over his face.

"It's too early for this, El."

"It's almost noon, Louis. Maybe if you didn't stay out doing God knows what all night you'd be a little more awake. How much money did you lose?" Yeah, she is definitely pissed. 

Louis stays quiet, hoping that maybe he can pretend to be asleep again. "Louis." 

No such luck, then. “Don’t worry, El, I wasn’t gambling” he sighs and sits up, reaching for his phone and smiling when he sees a text from Harry already waiting for him. Eleanor stares at him for a moment before her eyes widen and she leaps out of her chair, pointing at him.

"You absolute ass! You got laid!" She practically screeches. Louis opens his mouth to deny it, although he shouldn't be surprised, she knows him better than anyone. She's always been freakishly in tune to what’s going on in his life.

"Well, I didn't _technically_ get laid." He offers instead. Eleanor screeches again, coming over to leap on top of him.

"You have to tell me everything!" Louis laughs and launches into the story, although he leaves out any details about Harry, simply explaining how they met and what they had been doing. He doesn’t want to share _Harry_ just yet.  
\--------------------  
Eleanor spends the rest of the afternoon ribbing him, asking "is that him?" literally every time they pass a guy around their age. The closer they get to the meet and greet, though, the less she focuses on him. By the time they head over to the convention center early that evening, she’s so excited about One Direction he can barely stand her.

"Do I look okay? Do you think Liam will like this outfit? Should I do something different with my hair? What should I ask them? Which one should I stand next to in the picture? Which one should you stand next to in the picture?" She is on an endless loop of stupid questions and Louis wants to gag her. Or just abandon her and go see Harry. He’d prefer the latter, really. He’s threatened to do as much about a hundred times already today, but she doesn’t seem to care at this point.

Louis sighs when he sees the long line they get to wait in to meet the band. It is currently weaving through the hallway outside of the ballroom the boys are apparently in, and Louis has no idea how many people were in _there_ already. 

Eleanor glares at him but grabs his hand as they wait, shifting her weight anxiously every five seconds. Miraculously, it only takes them about 30 minutes to wind themselves in the actual room, and Louis instantly wishes he couldn’t see how many people were in here. The line seems to be moving fairly quickly but there is definitely still at least another hour before they will get to the band. He can see the area where the boys must be standing, in front of a giant 1D backdrop for the photo op, but he can’t see the actual band. Not that he'd know them if he did see them. 

As they get closer, Eleanor picks back up where she left off, chatting on about the boys and what songs they'll probably play at the concert tomorrow, and what she thinks they might all be wearing, and so much more shit that Louis just does not care about. He’d much rather be thinking about what Harry might be wearing and just how hard he really likes his hair pulled and how many times he might get to come tonight. Not for the first time, Louis mentally pats himself on the back for being such a great friend.

He lets her rattle on as he people watches, and the closer they get the clingier she gets. By the time Eleanor can spot the boys she’s practically hanging off of Louis like a koala. 

"Oh my God there they are, Lou! We're so close!" she is ecstatic, gripping his hand tight and leaning into him excitedly. He wraps his arm around her waist and shakes his head at her fondly.

"You are ridiculous, El. They can't possibly be that..." Louis freezes and forgets how to breathe when he looks up at the band and sees _Harry...ohshitohshitohshit_. 

Eleanor is too preoccupied to notice his panic, dragging him along with the flow of the line. Louis continues staring straight at Harry, panic spreading through his body the closer they got. He feels it clutch his heart when Harry glances around the room and spots Louis. His eyes widen in shock, looking pleasantly surprised until he notices Eleanor wrapped around him. Oh shit. Louis knows this looks a little suspect. He has pulled off the role of Eleanor’s fake boyfriend too many times to not know exactly what Harry is thinking. He instantly drops Eleanor's hand and moves to step away from her, but it only draws Eleanor’s attention to him and makes Harry look even more suspicious.

"What's the matter?" she asks, looking up at him. She must notice the panic of his face because she follows his line of sight and sees Harry, who hasn’t stopped staring at Louis, either. Louis hears her gasp.

"Is _that_ him?" She asks meekly.

"Shit." Louis finally remembers how to breathe as Harry's attention is drawn to the little girl now asking for his autograph, his smile falling back into place. 

"Well, this isn't going to be awkward or anything." Eleanor mumbles as they move even closer, although she keeps a sympathetic eye on Louis. 

It seems like mere seconds before they reach the front of the line. When they get to the boys Eleanor perks back up immediately and bounces over to meet them, Louis' emotional turmoil quickly forgotten. Harry seems to hesitate slightly before hugging her, glancing at Louis quickly. Louis hangs back with his hands in his pockets, not wanting to ruin El's moment with any awkwardness between him and Harry. When Eleanor has her picture and autographs she turns and glances at Louis, waiting for him to follow her. Louis notices Harry's bandmates giving him strange looks when he doesn’t move to follow her, instead looking over at Harry.

“Harry, it’s not…” he starts quietly. 

“I’m busy, Louis. You need to go.” Harry’s words are like ice, and he barely spares him a glance before motioning for the next fan to be sent over. Louis sighs and follows Eleanor, knowing better than to stick around, especially with the way Harry's bandmates were eyeing him _now_. 

"I can't believe you slept with Harry fucking Styles" Eleanor hisses when they get away from the throng of fans.

"I didn't _sleep_ with him, El. We just fooled around a few times...and I actually really liked him, ok?" 

"Liked?"

"Like. Whatever. It doesn’t matter now, does it? Doubt I'll be seeing him again."

"You don’t know that. He seemed pretty upset, Lou. I don't think he'd care if he didn't like you too. You need to talk to him.”

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try." Louis says quietly, reaching for his phone.  
\-------------  
Louis rolls over and screams into the pillow, ignoring Eleanor's glares. It's been two bloody hours and Harry has not responded to a single text or phone call. Louis' getting a little desperate. 

"Okay, you're starting to drive me crazy, Lou." 

"Well he is driving me crazy! How do I fix it if he won't even talk to me?" Louis sighs, glancing at the clock. It's almost midnight...maybe...

"I'm just gonna take one last shot in the dark" Louis mutters to himself, sending Harry one more text message, asking him to meet at their spot in half an hour to let him explain. 

"Good luck," Eleanor calls to him with a sympathetic look as he heads out.  
\--------------------  
Louis glances at his phone and groans in frustration before dropping his head to rest on his knees. He's been waiting for Harry for over an hour now and while he doesn't want to admit defeat, he knows it's about time to give up. Harry hadn't responded to a single text or phone call from Louis since the incident, but Louis had hoped when he asked him to meet him at their spot, he might show up. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen. He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees stars, trying to fend off the tears he can feel forming. He is not going to cry over a boy he met less than a week ago, damnit.

He knew this was going to end badly from the second he laid eyes on Harry, yet he had allowed himself to get attached to him anyway. If he's honest with himself, he knew this was never going to be more than a vacation hook up, just an exciting story to tell his friends when he returned, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It hurts a lot more than he thought it was going to. He feels more like he's losing a life-long friend than someone he just pulled a couple days ago.

He figures that stems from finding out that Harry is the biggest bloody pop star in the world and having it hammered home that even if he does want something more, there is not a chance in hell he can have it. He is probably just one in a long line of international flings for Harry Styles.

He sighs once more before standing up to leave, only to find Harry right there in front of him, watching him carefully. His face is neutral but Louis can tell from his posture that he's prepared to walk away at any moment.

"Harry..." Louis breaths out, taking a small step towards him.

"Can we talk somewhere else? I'd rather not do this out where anyway can see," Harry asks quietly. Louis nods and reaches out for Harry's hand without thinking, silently thanking the newborn baby Jesus when Harry doesn't pull away from him. 

"Yeah...I know where we can go," he says, leading Harry away from the beach. Harry is keeping his head down, trying to keep his face hidden from the people they pass, but his fingers are wound tightly with Louis' as he follows him blindly. He glances up when he feels Louis slow down to peek around a corner.

"Where are we going?" Louis just smirks and starts moving again, rounding the corner to put them at the back entrance of the shark tunnel. He hears Harry break out in laughter when he realizes where they are. 

"Really, Lou? I can't get kicked off the island before my concert" Louis smiles as he sneaks them around the sign stating that the tunnel is closed for the evening. He was definitely going to miss that laugh, and being the one to cause it.

"Oh, please. I'm sure you can charm your way out of it, Curly!" He leads them further down the tunnel, until they get to a bend in the tunnel, pulling Harry into the corner.

"Here we go, no people." Louis smiles. Harry smiles back, soft and quick, before dropping Louis' hand and taking a small step back. Louis starts talking almost immediately.

"Eleanor and I are not together, Harry. I know what it looked like, but we're not. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember." Harry just blinks at him, expression unchanged. 

"Where does she think you are?" Harry finally asks.

"She knows I'm with you. I just told you she's just a frie..."

"I know that, Louis. I mean, yeah, that definitely ran through my mind when I first saw the two of you, but she clearly knew what was going on as soon as she saw me looking at you. Which means you told her about me." Louis frowns at him, taken aback by his accusatory tone. 

"Well, yeah. I disappeared with you a lot the last few days, Harry. She's not an idiot, she knew something was going on."

"Why didn’t you just tell me that you knew who I was?" Harry asks quietly. When Louis just stares at him in shock, Harry takes another step back, suddenly on the offensive. "I feel like such an idiot. You acted like you had no idea who I was and then you show up today and... _jesus_ and you told her? I'm not even _out_ , Louis!" Louis reaches out and grasps Harry's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Harry, I didn't know! El didn't either, not until today, I never told her your name. She won a contest back in London to come see your concert and dragged me along. I'd never seen your face before I met you on the beach, I swear." Harry just looks at him, eyes roaming over Louis' face before looking into his eyes. Louis' heart breaks a little as he sees the tears threatening to spill from Harry's eyes.

"Louis. Please don't be lying to me," He whispers, stepping forward to crowd Louis against the wall. 

"I'm not, Harry, I swear," Louis whispers back, gripping his shoulders. "I wouldn't do that, not to you."

"I really like you, Lou," Harry smiles at him softly and Louis returns it, feeling Harry's shoulders relax beneath his hands.

"I really like you too, Curly."

Harry nods like those are the words he's been waiting for and lowers his mouth to catch Louis'. The kiss is soft and sweet, but Louis can sense the urgency building behind it. He moans as Harry sucks on his tongue and runs his hands up to Harry's hair, pushing off his headscarf to get a good grip on his curls. He tugs softly, pulling a moan from Harry as well. Harry pulls away and immediately attaches his mouth to Louis' neck, running his hands up under Louis' shirt. Louis shivers at the contact, leaning his head back against the wall, hips rolling up involuntarily when Harry's nail flicks over a nipple. 

Louis can only imagine what they look like, hiding in a dark corner under a sea of sharks, snogging like a couple of insatiable teenagers. He tugs harder on Harry's hair, digging his fingertips into his scalp. Harry practically sobs and when Louis feels him rut up against his thigh, already hard, he reaches down to undo Harry's jeans. Harry pulls away from Louis' neck and rests his forehead against Louis', breath coming in short bursts against his cheek, gasping softly when Louis wraps his hand around his cock.

Harry is fully hard within a few strokes, thrusting up into the circle of Louis' fist. Louis moves his other arm around Harry, sliding into the back of his jeans, kneading his ass firmly. Harry reaches down between them then, swatting Louis' hand away from his dick and reaching for Louis' own jeans. Louis glances at him curiously but his eyes fall shut when Harry pushes his pants down out of the way and lines up their cocks, wrapping his huge hand around both of them effortlessly. 

They both start thrusting up into Harry's hand, falling into a rhythm quickly. Louis feels Harry's thumb swipe over his slit and groans, pulling Harry even closer with his grip on his ass. Harry lets his head fall to Louis' shoulder as Louis slides a finger down between Harry's cheeks. He finds Harry's hole and gently presses the tip of his finger against the rim, slipping just past the muscle. Harry freezes as he comes from the touch, crying out into Louis' neck as he spills into his own hand. Harry uses his own come to slick Louis' cock, pumping him faster. A few strokes later Louis is riding out his own orgasm, shuddering in Harry's arms.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Harry asks softly, still trying to catch his breath. Louis nods, propped boneless against the wall as Harry uses his discarded headscarf to clean them both up.

They make their way to Harry's room, hiding in the shadows and running through the hallways, giggling and stealing kisses the whole way. They get each other off again in Harry's luxurious tub before falling in to bed. Louis' not sure how long they just lie there talking. Harry is full of stories to tell now that Louis knows who he is, regaling Louis with tales of all of his bandmates and their tour antics. Louis listens for as long as he can, before he drifts off to the sound of the waves coming through the open windows.  
\------------------------  
Louis wakes up the next morning to a hand running softly through his hair. He hides his grin in Harry's chest, snuggling closer into his warmth.

"Good morning, Starshine," Harry whispers into his ear. Louis snorts with laughter, pushing Harry away from him and rolling on to his other side.

"You're so ridiculous. Why are we not still sleeping?" Harry just laughs and wraps back around him from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

"That would be because it's already 10 o’clock, Lou, and unfortunately I have things to do before the concert tonight!" 

"Oh god, El's going to be unbearable today," Louis groans, moving to get out of the bed. "Will I see you after the concert, then?"

"You'll see me all day. The resort is letting us have private access to one of the pools for a few hours today and you're coming with me. Also, I don't think Eleanor will be a problem. I kind of already had Liam go get her from your hotel room and take her to the pool." Harry grins, clearly pleased with himself.

"Wish I could have seen that, mate. She probably had a heart attack!" Louis doubles over with laughter as he imagines the look on her face when she opened the door to Liam. "Liam's her favorite, you know." He adds, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry accompanies Louis back to his hotel room to get his swim trunks, and then they make their way to the pool. It is pretty nice to have it all to themselves. There are loads of people skirting the edges, clearly hoping for a photo or a glimpse of the boys, but within the pool area the mood is calm, everyone lounging around trying to get in some relaxation before their concert that night.

Eleanor greets him when they arrive, whispering threats in his ear for her unexpected wake up call. She doesn't seem too upset though, going right back to her chair between Liam and another one of the band members....Zayn, if he remembers correctly. They both wave at Louis and Harry as Harry begins to point out the other people around the pool. He was right about Zayn, and also with them is their hair dresser, Lou, and some guy named Julian. Harry points to two blonde girls sitting together with their legs dangling in the pool, one of them eyeing Louis suspiciously...Perrie, Zayn's fiance, and Gemma, Harry's sister, which explains the dirty glances. The little girl sitting next to Gemma is Lux, Lou's daughter. As Harry turns to other side of the pool, a blonde tornado comes rushing at them, leaping at Harry and cackling as they crash in to the pool. That would be Niall, then. Louis knows an Irishman when he sees one. 

Louis is glad to find out that everyone is just as easy to get along with as Harry. After he gets "the warning" from Gemma as well as all three of his bandmates, he falls in with them immediately, like he had known them his whole life. It's not quite the same as it is with Harry, but it's nice. He feels like these people belong in his life, like he wasn't quite complete until he found them.

Harry is careful not to be too affectionate towards him because of all the fans and photographers lurking around, but the sly touches and secret glances he gets all day makes his smile a permanent fixture. When Lux falls asleep in his arms later in the afternoon, he receives a particularly fond look from Harry that makes his heart melt and his mind conjure up some lovely fantasies for the future. He sticks his tongue out at Harry before closing his eyes to take his own nap.

When the boys head out to prepare for the concert, Harry sneaks in a quick hug and kiss on the cheek while saying goodbye to Louis. "I've already left your names with security. You and El can come to our dressing room before and after the concert. If you get there early enough I can give you a special tour" Harry raises his eyebrows suggestively. Louis laughs at him and pats his cheek affectionately.

"In your dreams, Curly" he knows he's not fooling anyone.  
\------------------------  
Of course Louis doesn't get his special tour, because Eleanor takes for-bloody-ever perfecting her hair for _Liiiiiiam_. They get to the convention center in just enough time to greet the boys backstage and wish them good luck, Louis slapping Harry's ass and sending him on his way. 

The concert is amazing. Louis still wouldn't say that it's his type of music, but they are certainly entertaining. The boys sure know how to put on a good show. His problem now is the semi he's sporting after watching Harry prance around on that stage for two hours. Louis hadn't realized until now that failed attempts at ballet could be such a turn on.

He and Eleanor head back to the dressing room once the concert officially ends. Louis doesn't have time for any nonsense. He seeks out Harry as soon as they enter the dressing room, even worse off when he finds him shirtless, laughing with Niall and Josh about something that happened on stage. 

Louis waits until he catches his eye and then walks over and pushes him up against the wall, kissing him roughly, hot and dirty right on impact. Harry moans and immediately wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. Louis sighs happily into Harry's mouth when he feels Harry's hand dip beneath his waistband, but his bliss is rudely interrupted by a shock of cold water rushing over his head. He and Harry pull apart, spluttering, turning to find Niall grinning at them with two empty water bottles in his hands. 

"Just putting out the fire, lads!" He cackles before running to the other side of the room and hiding behind Lux.

"The child will not save you, Horan!" Louis shrieks, running after him. Louis gently swoops Lux into his arms, passing her off to Eleanor before chasing Niall around the room, grabbing fruit from a basket and pelting it at Niall as he goes. After successfully aiming a blow to Niall's balls, Niall falls to the floor, surrendering in defeat. Louis raises his arms and whoops in triumph, grinning widely as he skips back to Harry's side.

"Shall we, love?" Louis blinks up at him through his eyelashes. 

"We shall." Harry smiles back down at him, before calling out to Paul that they were ready to go. The other boys as well as Eleanor, Gemma and Perrie join them and they all head back towards the resort. Eleanor and Louis split up to go back to their room first so that the boys can stop for fans. 

Louis begins shoving his clothes into his suitcase while he waits for Harry's text that he's back at his room. 

"Don't be late for our flight tomorrow, Lou," Eleanor says, glancing up from her packing. "I'm going to hang out with Gemma for a while tonight but I doubt I'll be as tired as you in the morning," She adds.

"Don't be jealous, love! We can't all have steamy, exotic affairs with pop stars," Louis replies, zipping up his suitcase and flopping onto the bed. When he doesn't hear her laugh he glances up at her, finding her watching him carefully.

"Seriously though, Lou...have you guys talked about...later?" She asks softly, avoiding his eyes. Louis sighs.

"No. We're not going to either. He's great, El, but he's Harry Styles...you and I both know this isn't going anywhere."

"No we don't. I saw the way he looks at you...he really likes you, Louis."

"It's not always about just liking someone. I can't even imagine how hard it is being that famous...he doesn't need some secret boy back home to worry about, too. He told me he's not even out publicly yet."

"Well...no...but he's never really denied any gay rumors either. He might come out for you if it works out."

"No, absolutely not. I'm definitely not going to be the boy that ruins his career." Louis sighs again, rolling over to grab his phone as it goes off with a text alert. "Speak of the devil. I'm going to go get my last night of debauchery in with the resident pop star." Louis hops off of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, I promise I won't be late!"

"Have fun! Don't get pregnant!" Eleanor calls after him. Louis flips her off, cackling as he darts out of the room.  
\-----------------  
“Room service!” Louis bellows through the hotel door. Harry opens the door, adorably confused until he sees Louis.

“You are ridiculous” He says, laughing as he pulls Louis into the room. 

“Well, I figured if we got that out of the way first, we wouldn’t be interrupted again!” Louis says, reaching up to pull Harry down for a kiss. Harry kisses him hungrily from the start, tongues brushing as he runs his hands up under Louis’ shirt to rest on his back. Louis notices that Harry is slowly maneuvering them towards the bedroom, so he pulls away and takes a running leap towards the bed, rolling over onto his back and beckoning Harry towards him, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry chuckles at him, crawling onto the bed to settle between Louis’ thighs. He runs his hands up Louis thighs to his chest, taking his shirt with him. Louis sits up long enough to rip the shirt over his head and throws it to the side as Harry follows suit. He immediately leans down and catches Louis’ lips in a rough kiss, grinding down, making Louis whine into his mouth.

They rut against each other until they’re both hard and fighting for breath through their kisses. Louis pushes Harry back slightly and reaches down to push at his pants. Harry gets the hint and rids himself of his pants before reaching for Louis’. Harry’s cock is hard and flushed as it slaps up against his stomach. Louis can’t wait to have it inside him. He wraps a leg around one of Harry's and pulls him down against him, aligned from head to toe, thrusting his hips up to get some friction.

“Harry...I want you to fuck me,” He whispers. He feels Harry's sharp intake of breath and he nods against his chest before pulling away to go over to his suitcase, coming back with a condom and lube. He wastes no time coating his fingers, glancing up at Louis as he settles back between his legs.

"Are you sure?" He asks quietly as he starts to circle a finger around Louis' hole. Louis groans and nods in response, hissing out a "yes" when he feels Harry's finger slide into him slowly. Harry works him open slowly, adding a second finger and scissoring them. Louis arches his back, shoving his hips down, trying to get Harry's fingers deeper. Harry obliges, pushing in deep and twisting his wrist. Louis can tell he's searching for his prostate, curling his fingers until he finds it. 

"Oh fuck," Louis cries, bearing down on Harry's fingers again. Harry continues to stroke over that spot, making Louis gasp for breath, his hands grappling for purchase in the sheets. 

"Come on, Harry. Come _on_ ," Louis chokes out, reaching a hand down to tug on Harry's curls, pulling him away from where he has begun to suck a bruise into Louis' inner thigh. Harry pulls his fingers out gently and rests his chin on Louis' hip, letting him catch his breath.

"What do you need, love?" He asks quietly, smiling up at him, his breath ghosting over Louis' cock, making him shiver.

"Just get in me already" Louis knows he's whining but he doesn't even care.

"I just was, darling" Harry's smile slips into a smirk as he runs one finger around Louis' hole again, dragging out his words sensually.

"Your cock, Harold. Put it in me _now_ , please," Louis grunts out, gripping Harry's hair tightly in both hands and pulling him up. Harry moans at the sensation, eyelids fluttering shut and Louis can swear he sees his cock twitch. He leans up and runs his tongue across the seam of Harry's mouth, getting him to open his eyes again. Harry kisses him hard, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away to grab the condom. His eyes flutter shut again briefly as he rolls on the condom and coats himself with lube.

Louis lets his own eyes fall shut when he feels Harry nudging at his rim, and he brings one leg up to wrap around Harry's waist. Harry pushes in slowly, and Louis feels every delicious inch filling him until he bottoms out, balls resting against his ass. Harry leans down to nip at his neck as he waits for Louis to adjust. Louis clenches down on him hard to let him know to get a move on, and Harry groans as he pulls back out slowly. His first few thrusts are slow and steady, getting used to Louis' body, but Louis isn't having any of that.

"Jesus, Harry, I said fuck me, not rock me to sleep," Louis challenges, digging his heel into Harry's back. Harry glares up at him from under his lashes before he pulls out completely. Louis is about to object or apologize, whatever gets Harry back in him quicker, but Harry grabs his hips and flips him over roughly onto his stomach, pulling his hips off of the mattress and lining his cock back up. Once his head breaches Louis' rim, he slams the rest of the way in, stealing Louis' breath. 

His pace is relentless now, slamming into Louis so hard he just knows the bed is smacking against the wall. He has to grip the sheets in one hand to keep himself from sliding up the bed. Harry has one hand pushing against Louis' back, making sure his chest stays pressed on the mattress, his other hand pressing bruises into his hip. 

Louis tries to wedge a hand down between his body and the sheets, desperately wants a hand on his cock, but when Harry sees he growls low in his throat and grabs his hand, pulling his arm behind his back and trapping it there as continues to slam into him. Harry must change his angle because the next thrust has him brushing Louis' prostate, making him cry out. 

Louis huffs out in frustration as Harry pulls out again, flipping him onto his back again. He runs his hands up Louis' sides before grasping his hands in his, raising them above his head and trapping both of his wrists in one of his huge hands. Jesus, this kid is going to kill him, Louis thinks as he drops his head back and closes his eyes. Harry pulls both of Louis' legs around his waist before sliding back into him, finding his prostate on the first stroke this time. 

His pace is a little slower, but still hard enough and deep enough to take Louis' breath away. Louis snaps his hips up to meet Harry's thrusts, gasping softly every time Harry hits his prostate. He feels Harry lean down over him, trapping his cock between their bodies and catching his lips in a kiss. Louis groans into Harry's mouth as his cock finds some of the friction it needs against their stomachs. Harry sucks Louis' bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it softly. On a particularly hard thrust Harry bites down hard on his lip, drawing blood. Louis screams into Harry's mouth and comes, cock untouched, his body going taut beneath Harry as his vision whites out. He vaguely registers Harry shuddering through his own orgasm above him soon after. 

He lays there boneless as Harry pulls out gently and gets off the bed. He comes back moments later with a wet cloth and cleans them both off before climbing back over top of Louis and covering his face with kisses, coaxing him back to life beneath him. Louis turns his head slightly to catch Harry's lips and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Well that was glorious. Cuddle time?" He asks quietly. Harry smiles down at him before settling next to him, pulling him against his chest.

"Definitely cuddle time."  
\----------------------  
Louis wakes an hour before his alarm is set to go off, still tangled with Harry, who is snoring softly beside him. He allows himself a little time to watch Harry sleep, memorizing his features. He places a kiss on his chest before gently extracting himself. He considers waking Harry, but decides against the awkward goodbye and leaves a note on the hotel stationary instead, settling it on the pillow next to Harry before he slips out his room, and his life. 

Louis is quiet the rest of the morning, greeting Eleanor when he gets back to the room but not really willing to engage in conversation. Eleanor knows how to handle his mood like she always does, simply holding his hand in silence on the shuttle ride to the airport. Louis' phone chimes twice while they wait at their gate and he steels himself before reading the text from Harry. 

The first is simply a crying emoji. The second reads _i already miss you_. Louis wipes away the one tear that he lets fall before deleting the messages and turning off his phone. He looks up to see Eleanor watching him sadly.

"I'll be fine, El. It was only a week. It can’t be that hard to get over Harry Styles," Louis says feebly. He sure hopes it’s true.  
\---------------------  
The next week is probably the worst of Louis' life. Now that he knows who Harry was, he is literally everywhere Louis turns. Every time he turns on the radio, One Direction is playing. Every time he walks past a rack of magazines, Harry's face is there staring back at him. He is even all over his social media. Eleanor had become friends with Gemma and Perrie on every social media app she could fathom, so of course their interactions are flooding his feeds.

Harry tries calling him and texting him for the first few days, but seems to take the hint and stops trying after a while. He has to keep stopping himself from asking Eleanor where the boys are on tour or if Gemma has said anything about Harry. He knows his other friends are getting suspicious when he keeps refusing to go out, but no one pushes the issue. He has a feeling Eleanor told them not to ask about it. 

On his ninth day of self-imposed exile, Louis is preparing for a night on the sofa with reality TV and some take out when his doorbell rings. His food is already here, so he assumes Eleanor has invited herself over _again_ to try and cheer him up.

Louis nearly has a heart attack when he opens the door. His eyes trail over Harry, taking him in, praying this isn't a dream. He looks like he had that first day, tight jeans and flowing top topped off with a beanie, eyes flicking around nervously. Without a word, Louis steps forward and hugs him, releasing his breath on a sob he didn’t know he was holding in when Harry's arms immediately wrap around him and pull him in.

"You are such a stubborn arse. You totally missed me too," Harry says quietly, kissing the top of Louis' head.

"I most certainly did not" Louis huffs, nuzzling into Harry's neck. Harry chuckles at him before pulling away slightly, reaching up to cup Louis' face in his hands.

“How did you find me?” Louis asks.

“Gemma. Well, technically Eleanor. She and Gems talk all the time and apparently the topic one evening was how pathetic we were both acting, so Eleanor gave her your address and told me to come fix it.”

“Oh how nice of her. She could have warned me.”

“You wouldn’t have opened the door if you knew it was me!”

“I may have. I’ve been a little sex starved since the island days.” Harry throws his head back and laughs, making Louis’ heart speed up. Okay, he definitely missed him.

“Seriously though, why are you trying to shut me out, Lou?” Harry asks, sobering up, eyes roaming over Louis’ face. “You didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want that awkward goodbye…the promises of phone calls and trying to make something work that neither of us was going to keep.”

“I would have kept them” Harry frowns at him. “I told you that I like you, and I don’t remember ever implying that I didn’t want to see you again.”

“You didn’t, I just…you’re famous, Harry. I’m nobody…you know this is never going to work” Louis tries to pull out of Harry’s grasp but Harry just holds on tighter.

“That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it. Loads of celebrities date normal people, Louis.”

Louis opens his mouth to protest but Harry cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. 

"Louis, _please_. I know there’s something special here, and I know you know it too. I've never felt this way about anyone, Lou, and I know it's scary, but I think whatever this is, it’s worth at least giving a shot." Louis looks into his eyes and feels his resolve crumbling. He reaches up and pulls Harry’s hand away, nodding.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Harry asks quietly, eyes wide. As Louis watches the way Harry’s face lights up, he knows he's falling in love.

"Oh, please, Curly. You know I fell for you the second I saw you,” Louis says, smiling softly up at him. Harry grins back at him, dimple popping. Louis presses his thumb into it gently, a perfect fit.

"I knew it" Harry whispers. “I think this is the part where I say I told you so.”

“You can tell me that on our anniversary,” Louis mumbles as he reaches up to capture Harry’s lips with his own, hoping that Harry will be around to remind him for a long time. When he feels Harry's fingers tangle with his own, he knows he will be.


End file.
